When four worlds collide
by Cheliz
Summary: This is the story of four of the garde. One you know and three new ones. One is from the lorien legacies, origanal, one is from our world, one is from twilight and one is from harry potter. What happens if the new three ones happen to find themselves in Lorien version? And when they happen to be suddenly part of the garde and have their own legacies?


How it all started….

Our world:

Chelsea Smith walked around, not knowing of the fate that had changed. Like always the clumsy girl fell, falling over her own feet. "Damn it!"She looked at the blood on her hands. Slowly it started to glow blue…. "Wtf!" Then…..The girl fainted.

The world of the Lorien legacies:

John Smith just started with unpacking. He was in a small town named Paradise, Ohio. The middle of nowhere. He noticed an tension. A change of air. Where it the mogs? Or was something different coming. He slowly got Henri and the two of them watched everything. Wanting to know what was going on.

The Twilight world:

Alec and Jane of the Volturi where just walking out of the Masters their room. All fed up. "Jane, do you feel that pulling?" Jane strangely looked at her brother. "There is nobody her except us.""I know sister. But I have the feeling somebody's trying to grab me."Jane looked around. Trying to find out if it was Afton or something. Then he was pulled so hard by the invisible forse that he fell. But the weird thing was, the ground never came.

The Harry Potter world:

Tom Marvolo Riddle just came back from buying his new books. He still couldn't believe it. He was a wizard. His third year was coming soon. He was almost dancing around because he was so happy and full of power . But then….Was he dizzy because he was so happy that he was right and that he indeed was special? Or was it something different. He looked at the mirror. Still handsome, not looking ill. What was it then? What was the strange feeling. Suddenly…He vanished.

Their new world/The world of the Lorien legacies:

They had all woken up. The three kids looked in the shocked eyes of the young boy and his protector. They all exchanged looks. How did they got here? Who are all those people? They didn't know. Alec was the one who broke the silence. "Who are you?! Where am i?! Where is my sister?!" He up and dusted and looked a little bit scared. Even his Volturi training, to not show his feelings, didn't work while all this was happening. "Yes….I would like to know….I want answers. Now!" The young wizard demanded to them. "Well…..My name is Chelsea Smith. You are Tom Marvolo Riddle, you are Alec Volturi and those two are Henri and John Smith but those are not their real names, we are in another universe and this place is called Paradise in a state named Ohio. In America. And I have the idea your sister is still in your own universe." The girl explained. Everybody looked with wide eyes at the young brunette. "What? I am fourteen, not retarded." She said cocky and irritated. As if it was weird for her to know stuff. "And btw, their have to be some things explained further. I am a normal human girl, you dear Tommy are a wizard, Alexander is a vampire and the duo are a two aliens and there are a bunch of other aliens that are happily to kill you and now us, all." The girl stated proudly. With the look in her eyes, ha ha ha! I am smarter! She smirked. "Holy god…."The young wizard boy whispered. "Well, it appears to be that young Chelsea is right. We are from out of space, hiding on earth. You al three came to us with a weird , probably cosmic reason." The young and only girl looked like she was bored and irritated that he just stated out what she had told, like she was some kind of idiot. "How do we get back?" Tom asked. "Not Lord of magic. We do not. We are fugging stuck and we do not get out of it. So let's train to fight some stupid aliens and then we hopefully get a life. Sadly here…"The vampire and wizard looked at her like she was a bully who had just stolen their teddybears. "But you guys…Already have a plan. I pretend to be Johnny's little half sis, and you two are bro's. Henri, you are my dad. And you two where some friends of my and John but you lived in a christian orphanage. They thought you where witches and tried multiple times to kill you. Then you where saved by us. It suits the REAL background stories….Especially of Alec. Yes. I know what they wanted to do to you and your sister before Aro saved you two. So dad, big bro, do we have a deal?" Everybody thought the girl had gone mad. How can she already be talking about faking their identities? That girl was smart…..To smart for her own damned good. She smiled. "Well, I think you have an good plan." The vamp said sweetly. "I know….I mean you are both from England, you are a wizard and he is a vampire with super special powers and don't forget the jelly factor." The boys looked weirdly at her. "Jelly factor?" "It means you both look like a bunch of handsome angels. Now haps you bunch of peps?" "This is going to be interesting…" Henri said looking at the teenagers. "Wait a secy sec! We have to look for a chance that we have legacies! They looked at her wide eyed…..Again!

"You know the supernatural alien powers….Everybody look at your legs!"Al the three outworlders looked at their legs. Yes. They al had the Lorien scars. "What the helll does this mean?!" Alec asked. "Well congratulations! We are now also a bunch of aliens!" The girl smiled and the two boys stared at her in horror. Like Henri said, this IS going to be interesting. "Am I the only one who wants to shag her?" Tom whispered to Alec. The vampire shook his head. "That smartness is hot. She's mine." The young dark lord shook his head. Again, this is going to be interesting. Chelsea is not stupid you know and overheard the boys.

"Ah hell…"She said. Then she got into the house, choosing AND locking her room. Finally she screamed, "No sick perverts are allowed in my room!" Alec wanted to prove her wrong and broke the door with his vampire strength. "ALEXANDER!" She screamed. She trew things at him. Hairbrushes etc. When he ran out Tom said, "Nice try, you moron." Then he fled to his own.


End file.
